


Because, Of Course

by mayazero



Series: Otayuri Week 2k17 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, F/F, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Starbucks, lightly hinted Victuuri, mentioned MilaSara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayazero/pseuds/mayazero
Summary: OtaYuri Week 2k17Day 7: Fantasy/Soulmates (I chose soulmates cuz most of the drabbles that I wrote for this event were fantasy au lol)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So you might've noticed I skipped right to Day 7. Well, that's actually because my supposed entry for Day 6 turned out longer that I have expected so I decided to post it later when I'm finally done writing it. Still not sure when it's going to be though but fingers crossed it'll be somewhere within this week.
> 
> Posted [here](http://fyvkthisshyet.tumblr.com/post/157784220325/otayuri-week-day-7-soulmates) too.

“Where the fuck are you?” Yuri snarled through his phone, anger tipping over the edge when the stupid hag on the other end merely breathlessly laughed at him. She knew, damn it, she fucking _knew_.

But of course, did she care? _No_.

_“Be there in five minutes!”_ Mila replied, then immediacy laughed at something inaudible her soulmate said, planting into Yuri the idea that maybe she was lying. _Again_.

Seriously, what it is with females and giving you wrong time estimations? The old hag was very fond of doing that, enough to the point that Yuri had learned how to time his arrivals five minutes later than the promised time whenever they agreed to meet up. And even then, she still arrives ten minutes late.

And don’t even get him started during the times when Sara decides to join them.

Which seemed to be the case now.

_Fucking perfect._

_“Feel free to order ahead of us!”_ She added, like she hadn’t really known the reason why Yuri avoids every Starbucks store. Like she didn’t know Yuri’s soulmate – who was someone he _never_ wanted to meet, if it meant he’ll turn into an exact replica of his stupid brother and Mila, former figure skating legends now turned into glorified slaves to their soulmates – was a barista at the damned overpriced commercial coffee shop, if his soulmark of **“Welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?”** tattooed on his left calf was to be judged.

“Fuck no!” He shouted, earning the attention of the people around the table he sat at. He ignored them and continued to growl at his stupid cousin. “You _know_ why I never come to this store – much less try to order!”

_“Oh come on, you big baby,”_ the hag had the decency to fucking _coo_ at him, like he was once again a hormonal fifteen year old who absolutely hated the world. Well, to be fair, he still _did_ hate the world. But ten years had already passed since then and he certainly was _not_ hormonal anymore.

Not without at least a bottle of vodka in him, anyway.

_“What’s the odds that the very first Starbucks barista you’ll spoke with is your soulmate? None, I tell you. So you better order something so you won’t look stupid sitting there without a drink. Sara and I might be a little late – we just got hit with traffic.”_ And without another word, she dropped the call, not even hearing Yuri’s pissed off growl of _what happened to that five minutes, old hag!_

Yuri allowed himself to grumble for a few seconds more after the call, just because he can, and only decided to follow his crazy cousin’s advice when the store started slowly filling up, people suddenly giving his drink-less table puzzled looks.

And that was when, probably for the very first time in his 25 years of existence, Yuri Plisetsky proved Mila Babicheva wrong.

What were the odds? What where the odds his _ass_. This was the reason why they leave everything that deals with math on their family to her architectural engineer soulmate, seeing as three figure skaters and a veterinary doctor are no good at that. Even if said doctor _was_ Japanese (apparently, the stereotype of Asians being good at sciences and maths is shit because in all actuality not all Asians are.)

Despite knowing very well what the (very handsome) barista was about to greet him, Yuri still couldn’t help it when his heart skipped an excited ( _what the actual fuck?_ ) beat when the barista greeted him with the blandest look (again, what the fuck? That’s not how you treat customers – even _he_ knows that) Yuri has ever seen.

And that’s saying something, seeing as stiff-as-fuck Lilia was his choreographer.

Despite having an idea for everything that would occur from this whole interaction, Yuri still couldn’t help himself from commenting _fuck, this is why I hate Starbucks_ in response to the greeting.

The same could be said with how he couldn’t help himself from feeling the heavy weight of dread drop to his stomach when the barista widened his eyes in surprise in response, mouth opening slightly and hand flying to his right collarbone, caressing the spot like it was habitual.

_Oh fucking hell_ , “It’s you, isn’t it?” Yuri tried his best not to stutter, gaze not breaking away from the other’s deep dark chocolate eyes. “My soulmate,”

The other man’s – Otabek, his name tag stated – fingers shock lightly as he tapped the screen in front of him, giving him the barest of nods, “We can talk about this later, if you want. But for now, may I please know your order? You’re kind of holding the line.” And this statement was emphasized when the people behind Yuri started grumbling in agitation.

Yuri honestly doesn’t know whether to feel relieved or trepidation at that reaction.


End file.
